


All Things French; The morning after the night before!

by Cellis



Series: Oh that's how it is [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bromance to Romance, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, James "Bucky" Barnes is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki Feels, M/M, Morning After, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Romance, Steve Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team Friendship, Steve Rogers & James "Bucky" Barnes Friendship, Steve Rogers & Loki Friendship, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/pseuds/Cellis
Summary: Follow on to "That's how it is".  Steve and Loki head to their favourite French restaurant for dinner leaving the others at the Avengers' facility to discuss what just happened. Steve and Loki deal with the morning after the night before!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow on to "That's how it is" as requested. I hope you like it and it doesn't disappoint. My first attempt at fluff. This will make more sense if you read "That's how it is" first.  
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes, spelling, grammar or characters who appear non canon. I do not own any of the characters and have simply borrowed them from Marvel. I hope you enjoy and feedback and comments are welcome. Thank you all for reading

The door closes behind Steve and Loki as they head out to dinner, Tony turns and looks with a raised eyebrow at the remaining Avengers who are casually standing in the common room, “okay, that just happened!” 

No one reacts, much to Tony’s confusion. Everyone is still focused on what they are deciding to eat. Natasha is still reading her menu, Vision and Wanda have gone to check out the fridge and larder. Sam is sitting on the seat Steve left.

Bucky has moved alongside Thor, having risen when Steve and Loki had tried to sneak off. “So, Pizza and beer?” he asks Thor with a smirk, hoping the addition of beer will sway Thor. 

“Are we getting the pizza with those little pieces of yellow apples on it? Those are my favourites” Thor responds. 

Sam almost chokes on the mouthful of water he had just taken as he sees Bucky’s face which is a picture of disbelief. Bucky can’t believe what he just heard. 

“Are you serious, Thor, or have you taken over Loki’s role?” Bucky asks earnestly.

Thor, having no idea why Bucky looks so shocked, replies “I would make a poor trickster when compared to my brother but why do you ask?” “Is there some midgardian ritual I have over looked?”

Sam takes pity on Thor. “No ritual Thor, but you may have inadvertently insulted Bucky and his ideas of what should and should not be allowed as a pizza topping”.

“Pineapple is not an acceptable pizza topping” Bucky vehemently states. “Geez, that has not changed in 60 years”.

“Oh yes it is” Clint counters as he joins Bucky, Thor and Sam.

“My thanks” Thor says nodding to Clint. “It was Clint who introduced me to the tasty yellow apples served with the meat of the hog” Thor continues. Clint rolls his eyes, “Thor, the fruit pieces are called pineapple and the meat ham. When added to pizza it’s known as Hawaiian pizza”.

“Yes, that is the one, from the island paradise. It was most satisfying when we last partook. I agree that we should do so again tonight” Thor adds with enthusiasm and a broad smile.

 

Tony spins around looking at each in turn. “What, nothing people?”

Natasha looks up from the take away menu in her hand. “Tony? Did I miss something?”

“Hah!” Tony smirks, as Natasha is always observing what is going on around her even if she appears distracted.

“Seriously, people? Is no one going to comment on the fact that Cap and Loki just walked out the door? Have gone off alone?” 

“The American boy scout and the Prince of Darkness, the two of them off to immerse themselves in matters French?” he continues.

“Nothing! Anyone?” Tony cannot believe no one reacted to Steve and Loki’s exit or Cap’s sassy comeback.

“Nope, nothing to say” Natasha replies without diverting her attention from her menu.

“The Captain and Mr. Loki eating together is not an unknown occurrence” Vision answers turning to face Tony on his return from the kitchen area. 

“And Captain Sass?” Tony questions, “has that become common place too?”

“Oh, he was always a Punk” Bucky smiles. “He just got better at hiding it”.

Tony is beginning to think that being in California he is missing out on a lot more than he expected and may need to visit more often and not simply when called to assemble.

 

“Vision and I may have a possible compromise to the dinner menu dilemma?” Wanda offers, getting the attention of everyone else as no consensus appears imminent. When she was scouring the fridge and larder for dinner ideas with Vision they had come up with a solution which they hoped would satisfy everyone.

All heads turn in her and Vision’s direction. “As the numerous options available for pizza toppings cover the cuisine choices expressed we suggest that pizzas with a variety of toppings be ordered and should be satisfying to all here”, he suggests.

“So Pizza and beer it is then” Bucky says with a smug grin. 

“Fine” Natasha says taking the seat vacated earlier by Loki, “Clint seems to have deserted me at the thought of pineapples anyway!”  
“Hey” Clint starts to say then realises he can’t deny what she just said so he takes a seat on the back of the sofa closest to Natasha.

Nine large pizzas with toppings covering the world flavours suggested are ordered on the Avengers’ account. Two Hawaiians are included despite Bucky’s rant and his displeasure that his best friend is not there to back him up on what should never ever be allowed on a pizza.

` You so owe me for this Punk` he muses to himself and figures beers are on Steve for a week for his desertion.

Thor retrieves the beer from the cooler and some Rosé wine from the wine chiller for Wanda. Sam and Natasha are on glasses and condiment duty. Tony sticks with his scotch as the beers are handed out to the others. Clint grabs the plates and napkins and places them on the table within reach of the couches.

Before long everyone has a drink and getting seating arrangements sorted for pizza and movie night, Natasha, Bucky, Sam and Tony on two couches with Clint on the arm next to Tasha, Thor, Wanda and Vision grab a lounge chair each. Natasha knows Clint will move to his usual position on the ground beside her seat once the food is done and the movie starts.

“So, Thor, buddy, where do Loki’s romantic tastes lie?” Tony casually tries to enquire hoping to get something he can tease Steve and Loki’s with later. 

“Does the Lady Pepper no longer share your bed, Tony, or are you hoping to seduce my brother into joining you too?” Thor asks.

Tony nearly chokes on the mouthful of scotch he had taken in as he splutters out “what? Ah no, not my taste, barking up the wrong tree there Point Break”.

“Do not worry my friend, Loki would not be offended by your interest” Thor says but “I fear your interest would not be returned. If it were I am sure you would find much pleasure as my brother is very giving and considerate to those who win his affections”.

“No, just No!!” Tony adamantly states.

“Then perhaps it is Captain Rogers you desire?”

“Captain tight ass? Yeah, right!!” Tony says sarcastically but a little flustered that Thor would think that he fancied boy scout Steve, Mr. Vanilla, Mr. Perfect Teeth, Mr. No sex before marriage.  
Looking around Tony sees that all eyes are on him and some of the looks are more than a little curious.

“It would explain the teasing”, Bucky suggests as he raises his eyebrow, “a bit like pulling a girl’s pigtails back in the day”.

“And the attention he’s obviously paid to Steve’s ass” Sam adds.

“He did seem somewhat put out that Steve and Loki went to dinner without him” Natasha nonchalantly says before giving Tony her best smart ass grin.

“So, Tony, how long have you had the hots for Cap?” Clint asks with a straight face. “Does Steve know?”

 

Vision, not certain if the conversation is an attempt to ascertain Tony’s interest or not, turns to Wanda, who is desperately trying not to laugh. “Is this what you refer to as banter?” 

“Yes” Wanda smiles, “friendly teasing”.

“Good one, bird brain” Tony snarks “just forget I said anything”. 

“Friend Tony, if that is where your interest lies, do not be embarrassed”, Thor advises as he claps Tony on the shoulder. “No doubt Bucky will be able to steer you right”.

Before Tony can say anything Bucky grins “You met Peggy, Right! I mean you knew her through Howard when you were growing up?” 

Tony nods as Peggy, Aunt Peggy to him, was well known to him and had tried to be a pillar of strength for him after his parents died but he had pushed her away when he had gone down the path of self-destruction. 

“Then you already know Steve’s type and I’m sorry to tell you Tony, you’re not it”. 

Bucky smiled to himself as he thought about the traits which made up Steve’s type. While Tony had some of the attributes, brunette, self-assured, capable, intelligent, quick witted he did not have them all. Tony lacked the pale skin, bright eyes, bravery (or was it stubbornness), the sense of humour, the grace, elegance and poise which Steve also favoured.

Bucky realised that there was someone who had all of Peggy’s traits and more and that person lived right under their roof.  
`Hmm, how did I not see that before` he wondered to himself?

 

The pizzas arrive and a very hungry Bucky and Thor are the first to grab a pizza box each. The others take two slices to start with placing the pizzas on the shared table.. Every one settles down to watch “The Three Musketeers” (1948 version) as chosen by Friday. 

“Did you not intend for my brother and Steve to also see this movie?” Thor asks Tony, before finishing off his fourth slice and reaching for a second beer.

“No doubt the lovebirds can arrange to see it for themselves, maybe have a romantic night in” Tony teases prior to getting hit between the eyes by a flying throw pillow.

“What type of fowl are love birds and why would they wish to view a midgardian cinema production” Thor asks, pretending to be confused by midgardian terminology. 

Leaning forward, as everyone rolls their eyes, Clint pats Thor’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it buddy. You should ask Loki or Steve to explain later”. 

Thor smiles and decides he will tell Loki about the conversation upon his return. No doubt it will make his brother smile.

 

“Still have a deadly aim!” Natasha smiles, following the pillow toss, as she toasts Bucky with a raise of her beer bottle. Bucky leans across and they clink bottles.  
“You bet, Red” he says with a wink and a smile.

“I wouldn’t want to be the one prodding the Super Soldier or his bff” Sam chuckles as the movie begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the door Steve stopped and turned to face Loki, looking down at his now blue dress shirt which brought out the colour of his eyes, “Wow, still amazing every time you do that”. Loki’s smile reached all the way to his eyes and made them sparkle in a way the Steve longed to see more often.

“A simple parlor trick but your appreciation is always a welcome treat” Loki answered as he bowed his head slightly, unaccustomed to having such a small display of magic being greeted so warmly.

While Loki liked to display his power to his enemies through his magic, and in defense of his colleagues, he had long since come to accept that his simple displays of magic were nothing to be proud of. Other than Frigga, who had encouraged his learning and use of magic from a small boy, others dismissed his magic as being merely tricks. 

He remembered Thor doing just so regularly, "some do battle, others just do tricks", prior to his failed coronation and on occasion even now.

Thor’s friends and most of the Court of Asgard did similarly. They all failed to appreciate the hours and years of study and practice he had invested to perfect his craft. He had no less applied himself to his craft than Thor or his friends or any of Warriors of Asgard had to their combat lessons.

“I can’t imagine what it is like to be able to manipulate matter that way. Incredible, just wow”, Steve continued drawing Loki from his painful memories.

Loki looked up to see the wonder and awe, similar to that of a young child, on Steve’s face. “Perhaps a demonstration of what else I can transfigure another time, if you wish?”

Loki could feel himself blushing, something he had not done for a very long time. There was something about the way Steve was looking at him and then down at the dress shirt that gave Loki a warm feeling and a slight tightness in his chest.

`Could he really feel his heart swell at such a little compliment? Surely not` he thought but that feeling was not going away. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm his blush before Steve drew attention to it Loki asked “Shall we take your motorbike, Stark’s car or shall I arrange for the transport personally?”

Steve hadn’t ever seen Loki blush before and he wasn’t sure why or what he had said to make him blush now but he figured he could ask him later if that didn’t embarrass Loki further. For now the decision to be made was around transport.

Steve loved his bike and the freedom it gave him, riding with the wind in his face, something he never found in a motorcar. Realising that Loki was still holding his hand Steve thought about how it would feel if Loki rode on the back of his bike with him.

`Why was his mind suddenly going to the feel of Loki’s arms around his waist, his toned body pressed against his back, the feel of his breath on his neck, his powerful legs straddling the bike behind him...` he asked himself, beginning to feel his body react to the thoughts and images in his head.

`Does Loki ever think of him that way?`

`Loki liked both male and female partners; that’s what Thor once said, right?`

`Would Loki ever see him as more than a friend or colleague or even want to be more than his friend?`

`Could Loki possibly be interested in him romantically or physically?` Steve swallowed hard, all those thoughts and questions swirling around in his head. 

`When did he start thinking of Loki that way?` he wondered. Lost in his thoughts Steve hadn’t notice Loki turn to face him and was now standing looking directly at him, their hands still together. 

“Well?” Loki asked all the while smiling at the somewhat lost but yet amused look in Steve’s eyes. Whatever was going through Steve’s mind at that moment, Loki so wished he had the power of telepathy so he could tell? 

“A penny for them, Steve” Loki whispered, “I think that is the correct phrasing”.

“What? Yeah. No!” Steve stumbled over the words realising he’d been caught by Loki day dreaming about Loki. `Geez, this is as bad as trying to talk to a beautiful dame or any dame` he thought but instead it is Loki, who is looking way too amused for Steve’s comfort.

`I really hope he can’t read minds. Please God don’t let him have telepathy as a power` Steve silently prayed.

Trying his best to channel Bucky, Steve, hoping and praying he wasn’t about to make a complete fool of himself and lose someone he realised had become a close friend, raised his gaze to meet Loki’s.

Without being fully aware of doing so Steve pushed his shoulders back, stood to his full height and puffed out his chest. After all it was Loki who’d taken his hand in the first place and was still holding onto it or was he still holding Loki’s hand? 

“That depends on whether or not you wish to continue to hold onto my hand with yours or would prefer to put it around my waist” Steve asks in what he hopes is his best seductive voice and not sounding too cheesy.

Loki’s smile widened into something predatory before softening as he moved closer to Steve. Licking his lips as he looked down into the blue eyes of the slightly shorter man he breathed “Hmm, what sublime choices? How am I ever to choose?”

Watching Steve swallow and try to catch his breath Loki, not relinquishing the hold he had on Steve’s hand, slipped his other arm around Steve’s waist and drew him closer. This braver, daring Steve was something incredible and a little bewitching to behold.

Steve could feel Loki’s chest rise and fall against him as he breathed. The sound of blood pumping through Steve's body drowned out all other sounds. His senses were going into overload as his mind tried to focus on something other than the close proximity of Loki’s toned and agile body now touching his. 

“Oh, I guess you can do both” Steve choked out with a gasping breath that he really hoped didn’t sound as desperate as it felt. 

`Punk, relax`, he heard Bucky’s voice in his head, `he’s not gonna eat you alive. Well not yet and not outside the door anyway!`

“Does this work if you, ah, look after the transport personally?” Steve smirks trying to slow down his heart beats and appear more in control than he is really is at that moment. 

“I am somewhat limited in the distance I can travel while taking another with me but this definitely works for me” Loki all but purrs.

Steve feels a shiver run down his spine and blood start to rush down his body as that purr sends a thrill of arousal through him.

Suddenly remembering that they are still outside the main door to the Avengers’ accommodation area Steve looks deep into Loki’s eyes. “Let’s go then. I am in your hands”.

“Oh, you most decidedly are” Loki declares as he smiles and holding Steve close they disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve barely has time to take a deep breath before the whole world falls away. 

The air seems to get knocked out of his lungs and be replaced by Loki’s scent, a scent Steve was not even aware of as being Loki’s until that moment. His entire world is consumed by the sensation of Loki holding him close and the synchronised beating of their hearts. He’s not sure if it is seconds or minutes before he feels his feet touch the ground and he is standing in Loki’s arms in an alleyway near their favourite French restaurant.

Loki continues to hold him close as Steve uses Loki’s body for stability and takes a few deep breaths to clear his head and get his bearings. 

The street lights at the entrance to the alleyway cast shafts of light towards them. Enough light to show them what is around them and each other but offering enough shadow to obscure their features from any passers-by.

“How fare you, Steve?” Loki asks after a few moments, a little concerned that Steve may have been over whelmed by the sensation of teleportation for the first time.

“That was...., wow, just wow” Steve says with a self-satisfied grin. “Does it feel like that every time or does it lose its wonder the more you do it?”

“Hmm. To me it feels a part of my being, like raising my arm or walking. Magic is like breathing, to not have it would feel unnatural and I could not imagine life without it. Does that make sense?”

“Do you have any idea how incredible that makes you? The things you can do!” Steve wonders aloud.

Loki laughs a little self-consciously as he lowers his gaze. “You may not believe me if I were to tell you how many would disagree with you on that point”.

“They’d be wrong” Steve states with conviction.

Steve raises his head slightly to look directly into Loki’s eyes and for an instant he sees a vulnerability and uncertainty of a young man and not the usual control and poise of the god.

 

Looking down at the arms which are holding him close Steve smiles. Neither seem in any hurry to break the contact and Steve is surprised by how comfortable it is to be so close to Loki. At that moment in time there is only the two of them, the world around them has melted into the background.

“Loki, if your life span was comparable to ours, what age would you be?” Steve asks suddenly wondering if Loki is as young as that brief glimpse made him appear. 

“Ah, based on a Midgardian male’s expected lifespan, not allowing for super serum or mutation, I guess I would have lived somewhat close to three decades so early thirties I believe you would say”.

“Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you…” Steve blushes slightly when he realises what he was about to say but swallows hard and goes ahead anyway. “I was wondering if you, if we were of an age excluding my time in the ice. We get on well and have similar interests and kinda gel, I guess”.

Loki smiles, “if you lose your almost 70 years frozen you have, by my estimation, lived just over three decades also”. 

“Yep!. So many seem to forget that and just see me as the symbol, Captain America, who is almost 100 years old” he says with a shrug and lowers the blonde head to hide the pain that causes. Loki, not for the first time, can see the weight that bears down on the young shoulders. How he wishes he could ease that burden, even if for a short period.

Placing a finger under Steve’s chin he gently raises Steve’s face to look into his own once more. 

“Oh, but you are far more than Captain America and his shield. You are more diverse than a mere Soldier or symbol. If you were not then you would not have captured my attention and held same. I have not seen you as simply Captain America since Stuttgart”. Loki says holding Steve’s gaze.

“You really see more than Cap, don’t you?”

“I see Steven Grant Rogers, a man who is much more interesting than the Soldier, the man out of time” Loki remarks reminding Steve of the title he had given him back when they first met.

“We’ve come a long way Loki, since our first meeting.”

“Indeed, though it was quite memorable.” He smiles that mischievous smile that makes his eyes sparkle.

 

Loki’s eyes are now fixed on Steve’s full lips. How he longs to lean forward and feel them against his own, to kiss them and have them kiss back. He’s not sure how Steve would react to a kiss.  
“If the Norns be favourable we may yet have a long journey ahead to be travelled”. 

“A journey ahead to be travelled alongside each other, I like that idea,” Steve adds, automatically licking his lips in response to Loki’s gaze. Steve can feel a blush start on his cheeks, brought on by the intensity of the gaze 

A car door slams nearby bringing them abruptly back to the world around them and shattering the intimacy of the moment. Steve hasn't experienced a moment like that in what feels like a lifetime but is fact only a few years.

 

“If you have sufficiently recovered from our journey here it may be best to move inside the restaurant” Loki reluctantly suggests. There is nothing he wants more than to remain with Steve in his arms but he knows that cannot last.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” Steve replies, then smiles “before my stomach decides to make some rather embarrassing noises”. Just as Steve says that his stomach rumbles as if on cue. Loki laughs. Steve loves that laugh but he doesn't hear it often enough. `He will have to try and change that` he promises himself.

As Loki moves to release the last of his hold Steve places his hand on Loki’s bicep and squeezes gently. “Thanks for the lift, it has definitely made this night more interesting”.

Loki tilts his head slightly to one side and with a wink in Steve’s direction says “come my dear Captain, the night is yet young”.

“Hey, none of the Captain bit” Steve pretends to scowl.

“Not Captain” Loki whispers as he leans in close “but my dear Captain”. 

His lips lightly graze Steve’s cheek with the briefest of kisses before Loki strides towards the pavement and out of the alley leaving Steve a little surprised. Raising his eyebrows slightly and with a shy smile on his face he shakes himself, his hand reaching up to feel the lingering sensation of that brief kiss before quickly following.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if my french is not grammatically correct. I haven't studied french for over 30 years.

The sun is starting to rise above the horizon when Steve wakens. Another day just like any other, but not quite. For the first time in a long time Steve has a hope for the day and the future he had given up on. He had been content with his lot but now there was an opportunity he knew he had to grasp.

Looking out his window he can see the sun as it begins to brighten the morning sky and chase the remaining darkness away. What apt symbolism for how he is feeling. He stretches and smiles as he thinks about his dinner date the night before with Loki. 

He blushes as he remembers how dinner with a friend had become so much or was the start of something more. He wasn’t really sure which but it definitely had turned into more than he had expected or could have hoped for when he had agreed in the common room to go for French cuisine with Loki. 

Not that he was complaining. Amazed, excited and a little scared maybe but definitely not complaining: 

`The restaurant was rather busy when they arrived but a table had been reserved for them by the window overlooking the gardens. A small nod of his head and that certain smile on Loki’s face at Steve’s surprise told Steve all he needed to know about the reservation.

Steve was hungry by the time the food arrived, his stomach having rumbled once or twice, and both ate their entrées quickly in companionable silence. Their main courses were eaten at a more leisurely pace, Loki offering Steve a taste of his Papillote de Sole Limande et Julienne de Poireaux Anisée and Steve in turn giving Loki a taste of his Filet de Bœuf, Sauce au Porto, Fricassée de Cèpes, Pleurotes et Champignons de Paris.

The conversation as always had been stimulating and flowed easily. Loki was a great conversationalist when he chose to be and a wonderful dinner companion. Steve realised that Loki’s preference was for one or two people’s company rather than a larger group.` 

Steve thinks he can still feel the heat in his cheeks caused by his blush when both reached for the bottle of Merlot at the same time and their fingers had briefly touched. 

`The look in Loki’s eyes at the touch was soft but full of desire too and his lips had curled into an amazing smile. 

Later, Loki had stretched out those wonderfully long legs under the table and Steve wasn’t sure if it was accidental or intended but when Loki’s extended calf had come to rest gently against his leg he was happy to leave it there.

It seemed to Steve that each of his stolen glances at Loki’s lips, his enchanting green eyes and his long graceful neck had been caught by Loki or maybe he had caught Loki’s stolen glances. Either way they were all met with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes. 

And then the dessert had come! 

Loki had insisted he was full and didn’t want any but that hadn’t stopped him reaching across the table and shamelessly robbing a spoonful of Steve’s Crème brûlée, even before Steve’s first spoonful had made it into his mouth. Steve’s spoon seemed to stall mid-air as he watched Loki. 

How Loki looked when that spoon had slowly disappeared behind those lips was nothing short of sinful.

On catching Steve staring Loki, of course, had thrown his head back and laughed, his tongue peeping out from behind his teeth, all the while knowing full well the effect his action was having on Steve.` 

Steve chuckled to himself as the image came back to him. He wondered what might have happened if they had not been in public! 

 

`Once the meal was over and the coffee and tea finished Loki had insisted on paying the check but only after he agreed that the next dinner was on Steve. Loki was adamant they partake of a cocktail at the bar before heading home, causing Steve to blush slightly, but he was willing to indulge when Loki explained why. 

Afterwards they strolled for a time around the Restaurant’s gardens enjoying the gentle breeze in the night’s air and the warm scents rising from the dew dampened flowers. Steve couldn’t stop himself reaching up and moving some of Loki’s hair, which had blown into his face, back behind his ear.` 

He can still feel the softness of those dark tresses on his fingertips. He wondered if he could capture that texture on paper or canvass.

 

`Loki had looked deep into Steve’s eyes and asked “voulez-vous sortir avec moi, Steve?” a look of hope and longing in his eyes. As he gently cupped Steve’s face with one hand and caressed his cheek with a thumb there was no mistaking what he meant. 

“Oui. J’aimerais aller nouveau avec toi, Loki” he’d answered without hesitation.

The lights inside the Restaurant getting switched off plunged them into almost darkness, only the garden ground lights along the border of the path now lit. Standing close together in the dim light Loki, leaning slightly forward and down, met Steve’s lips in a gentle but meaningful kiss, a kiss which Steve happily returned. 

While he wasn’t comfortable with public displays of affection Steve felt the near darkness was like a veil that had been drawn around them and their world once again shrunk to just the two of them.

As Steve had moved his arms around Loki’s waist and drew him closer he could feel Loki’s breath on his lips. They kissed again and again, tenderly with little touches as their hands caressed backs, shoulders and faces. Each tender kiss returned with equal feeling. 

All too soon the gentle breeze turned colder and stronger. After Loki’s hair had whipped the side of his face one too many times they reluctantly broke apart and headed back.

Arriving back at the facility and knowing they were on camera Loki released Steve from his arms with a graceful bow. “Thank you Steve, for a wonderful evening and I so look forward to the next time”.

Blushing slightly Steve, head bowed and to the side, looked up through his long eye lashes and with a shy smile said “I had a wonderful evening too and we will definitely do this again”.

“Until the next time” Loki smiled.

They had bid each other good night in the hallway leading to their rooms and with the slightest of touches their fingers met before each headed to his room.`

Smirking to himself, `No French kisses on the menu last night` Steve smiled `but who knows what today might bring!`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translations  
> "Papillote de Sole Limande et Julienne de Poireaux Anisée" - Lemon sole prepared with a Meunière sauce served with finely cut leeks falvoured with aniseed  
> "Filet de Bœuf, Sauce au Porto, Fricassée de Cèpes, Pleurotes et Champignons de Paris" -A beef fillet served with a Port wine sauce and a stew of wild Porcini mushrooms and farmed oyster and button mushrooms  
> " voulez-vous sortir avec moi?" - Would you like to go out with me?  
> “Oui. J’aimerais aller nouveau avec toi" - Yes. I would love to go on a date with you


	5. Chapter 5

Steve rises, running his fingers through his hair to calm his bedhead and having dressed in his running gear heads outside for his usual morning run around the Avengers facility grounds. He loves the early morning when he can run and clear his head, getting ready for the coming day. 

Popping the earbuds from the Starkplayer Tony had given him into his ears he scrolls through the menu to his running playlist and sets off for his run. His 30’s and 40’s mix, featuring music from Cole Porter, Frank Sinatra, George Gershwin and others, playlist starts as he finishes his stretches before getting into his running rhythm.

 

There is a mist, which had lingered from the night before, starting to rise and in the distance it still clings to the fields surrounding the facility unwilling to let go and fading away in the morning sun. The image evokes a magically feel for Steve and he promises to do his best to capture it later in a sketch. Maybe it is a metaphor for the feelings from the night before that he is trying to hold onto for as long as possible too.

Lights can be seen in some areas of the complex but most, especially the accommodation wing is still in darkness. Other than Bucky, Loki or Sam there is rarely anyone else out running at this time. 

The feel of the cool breeze on his face and intake of fresh air makes him glad to be alive.

Running in Central Park had been beautiful with the ducks and other birds on the lake or in the trees and catching glimpses of wild life as they scurried away at the sound of approaching feet hitting the path in a steady rhythm as he ran. There were always other runners and people there even at the early hours that Steve frequented. But running here Steve has felt closer to nature, closer to God he realised.

After all he had seen and done he was thankful for the reminders of the beauty of the world he now lived in, the power of God and the closeness of the family and friends he had been slowly building around himself. For a while now he had believed he would never find anyone to share his life with, in an intimate way, and he had been fine with that. He had remarked to Natasha that it wasn’t exactly easy for him to find someone with shared life experiences and he couldn’t fake it as she had suggested.

The guy who wanted family, stability had gone into the ice over 70 years ago and for a long time now Steve thought a different guy had come out but maybe if he was really lucky he could have the family, not quite the same type as the one he’d thought he wanted back then, but a new kind, maybe with Loki. 

`Oh man, you are really getting ahead of yourself Rogers`, he thought. `Time to dial it back a notch!`

` Hah! Or a whole dial rotation, Punk`, Bucky’s voice sounds in his head.

 

Before Steve can chastise himself more for daydreaming about a possible future he is joined by Sam. “Hey man, you got an early start this morning”.

Reaching up to remove his ear buds he paused his Starkplayer and smiled in greeting at Sam. “Woke up early, it looked beautiful out so I started early”.

Running alongside Steve, “your version of beautiful can be somewhat different to everyone else’s”.

Sam’s breath rises in a cold mist before his face. While Steve is in a tight fitting short sleeved running shirt Sam is wearing a heavy sweatshirt over his running shirt and still feeling the chill of the morning breeze. 

“How many laps you done so far?”

“Not really sure”, Steve honestly answers slowing down to match Sam’s pace, “wasn’t paying attention!”

“Something on your mind there, Steve?” Sam asks with a small smile. “Would it help to talk about it?”

Sam is one of Steve’s closest friends and he trusts him wholeheartedly but he has to figure out where he and Loki are going first himself.

“Thanks but it’s not something you can help with. Just a minor thing" he lies to himself, "I have to figure out for myself. There’s nothing to worry ‘bout but I appreciate the offer nonetheless”.

“Anytime man, you know that!” Sam confirms with a smile.

 

As they cross behind the Quinjet hangars a Peregrine Falcon eyes them suspiciously from his perch on the apex of the hangar roof. “Hey, cuz” Sam calls out to the falcon causing Steve to snort with laughter.

They continue running together for several laps around the complex making idle chit chat and pointing out any wildlife or birds they see. By now the dawn chorus is in full volume and Steve and Sam stop talking to better enjoy nature’s musical. 

After 45 minutes of running together Sam looks at Steve and with a moan says “Go on, finish your run at your own pace.” 

“Don’t want you bitching to the dynamic duo that I kept you from your run even if they are too bone ass lazy to get up and run this morning!”

“I’m gonna tell them you said that”, Steve laughs as he picks up the pace. “See you on the flipside” and quickly leaves Sam 100 metres in his wake.

“Not if I hear you coming first” Sam shouts after him.

It isn’t long before Sam hears Steve approaching from behind. Moving over to the left hand side of the path Sam tries to distract Steve or knock him out of his rhythm. 

“On your left” Steve grins as he sidesteps Sam onto the grass before returning to the path to continue his run. 

“Hell, No!” Sam exclaims.

Twice more Sam hears “on your left” before Steve once again slows his pace and he and Sam head towards the Avengers’ accommodation block for breakfast and showers, playfully jostling each other as they go.

 

********************** 

 

Back inside the Avengers accommodation block the other Avengers are starting to stir, the sun now clearly visible above the horizon. Gradually the peaceful silence from the night before is being broken up with the almost imperceptible sound of morning alarms going off and the faint hum of showers. 

Loki awakens with a long cat like stretch. Raising his arms over his head he interlocks his fingers and pushes up against an imaginary bar. He flexes his head from side to side and his lithe torso curls backwards as he feels his back and upper body muscles stretch and free themselves from the posture of sleep. Slowly he stretches his toes forward and down as his long legs stretch and unfurl their muscles. 

Throwing back the covers Loki felt good. He’d slept well having enjoyed a very pleasant dinner with Steve and an even more pleasing stroll in the gardens. And oh, how pleasurable that stroll turned out to be! 

Loki had admired Steve from that first ride on the Quinjet from Stuttgart. He lacked the arrogance of Thor and Stark and yet was physically more powerful than his peers. The modesty he displayed was not a ruse or a tactic but a genuine under estimation of his own presence and affect. 

The Soldier was in deed `a beefcake` as he had once overheard a fangirl describe Steve following an Avengers Charity Meet and Greet event but that was only the superficial part. 

The real beauty of the man was in his heart, his loyalty to his friends and what he believed in and his sense of morality, not always what others thought he should do but what he believed was right. His intelligence, his creativity and passion were things that attracted Loki. 

And those eyelashes and shy smile which would fell an angry beast from the mountains of Asgard! 

The blush which crept up from his throat and along his cheeks was a sight to behold. His smile which lit up his eyes and made them sparkle could brighten a room. 

Remembering the feel of Steve’s lips on his as he had responded to Loki’s caress sent a shiver down Loki’s spine. 

Heading to the bathroom Loki decided a cool shower might be in order before facing the others for breakfast. 

 

Now morning ablutions over and feeling fresh and relaxed, Loki dried himself off and applied product to calm his dark curls. Wondering what Steve was feeling this morning he took a deep breath. 

`Would Steve have thought better of their kiss now he had time to sleep on it? 

Would he still wish to go on the date that had been promised the night before?`

Looking in the mirror Loki wondered if his luck had at last changed. Had he found someone who could learn to love him as he was and not for what was expected of him? 

`Could he really be so lucky that the Captain, the American icon….no, no, no that was not who had kissed him. 

Steve, the man, the artist, the loyal friend, that was who had returned his kiss with soft tender lips.`

 

Loki had admired from a far. He had slowly opened himself up and bared some of his scars to Steve. 

Steve had in turn offered friendship and support and encouragement and acceptance, things Loki was not accustomed to receiving. 

Steve, who had somehow, understood and offered forgiveness. 

Now Steve was offering more, a chance for Loki to heal and his heart to warm for someone other than his mother and yes, his oaf of a brother. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts Loki headed to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pyjama pants and robe. 

Once dressed he heads for the kitchen, breakfast and Steve! 

Loki reminds himself to wipe that silly grin off his face before he meets the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annerp was curious about Loki's thoughts on Steve. Hope this gives you some idea of how he feels. More to come!  
> Thanks to Lizphills500 for being my sounding board.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve, returning from his early morning run, stops by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading for a shower. Sam walks in behind him, breathing heavily and leaning on the counter for support. Opening the fridge Steve grabs two bottle of water. 

Loki dressed in a forest green silk robe over black silk pyjama bottoms steps into the kitchen ready to boil the kettle for his morning tea.

`How does he never have bedhead?` Steve wonders as he turns and gives a quick smile in Loki’s direction. “Coucou, sleepy head, missed our run this morning”.

“Oh no, I didn’t miss it. I chose not to leave my warm, cosy, inviting bed on this cold, misty morning” Loki smiles as he reaches for his tea and sets it to brew in the newly boiled water in the teapot. 

“Enjoyed being snuggled up under the comforter?” Sam asks as he nods a thank you in Steve’s direction for the bottle of water he’s just been handed.

“I am rather fond of my snuggles” Loki answered without the slightest twitch of a smile but his eyes sparkle with suggestion when Steve catches his eye “despite what others may think”. 

“Good to know” Steve says before quickly lowering his head, blushing hard when he realises he’d said it aloud. 

“Uh -Huh?” and a raised eyebrow from Sam makes Steve’s blush intensify. Sam begins to wonder if he is missing something, something big!

Loki takes pity on Steve and looking directly at Sam asks “surely you enjoy snuggles, Sam, or are you one of those roll over and fall asleep instantly types?”

“Hell, No! Not going there!” Sam defensively adds before Loki can ask more about his bedroom habits. He raises the bottle to his lips to avoid having to say anything more.

Loki gently chuckles.

Steve turns his head slightly towards Loki and mouths a thank you before finishing off the last of his own bottle of water. Loki gives a small almost unnoticeable nod in acknowledgement. Unnoticed by Sam but clearly seen by Steve.

 

Putting his empty bottle in the plastics recycling bin Steve bids Sam and Loki adieu and heads off to take his shower. As he’s about to leave the kitchen Loki announces that he is making French toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast and asks if Steve and Sam would care to join him.

Spinning around with a big grin on his face Steve says that is a great idea and he would be delighted to join Loki after his shower. 

Sam agrees too and races by Steve heading for his room to quickly shower calling back “loser does the washing up!!” Steve takes off in a sprint and passes Sam as he is about to enter his room.

“Don’t say it. Don’t you say it!” Sam calls out as Steve approaches.

“On your left” Sam hears as Steve passes him wearing a face wide grin. 

Sighing loudly Sam heads inside to his shower. Loki’s laugh can be heard coming from the kitchen.

 

Ten minutes later Sam sprints back into the dining area only to see Loki and Steve already sitting at the table helping themselves to the breakfast Loki prepared. Steve looks up still wearing the smug grin he had on earlier in the corridor. 

Loki looks from one to the other as Steve notes “Wow, a whole ten minutes, Sam!”

Sam ignores Steve and facing Loki sighs “Don’t look at me! I do what he does, just slower”. 

“What you do now, Punk?” Bucky enquires, taking a seat beside Sam and across from Steve. 

“Showered and changed. Jerk!” Steve replies with a shrug leaving Bucky with a bewildered look on his face.

“Perhaps it is better not to ask” Loki suggests as he hands Bucky a plate to help himself. Pointing to the serving dishes he adds “I made plenty”.

Conversation is general and casual intermingled with jibes and teases and the occasional friendly arm shove or kick under the table as breakfast is eaten.

 

Sam rises to get more coffee for himself, Steve and Bucky as Tony, Natasha and Wanda arrive for breakfast. Clint had headed home after the movie ended the night before and Rhodey is on early shift in the command centre. Vision phases in through the wall as Wanda scowls at his entrance.

“The two lovebirds have returned” Tony announces with a smirk eying Steve and Loki at the breakfast table.

Before Steve can chastise Tony for his smartass quip Loki smiles at Tony and says “Yes, they have”. 

Long slender fingers gesture to the corner of the dining area where a green and golden shimmer is disappearing as Loki triumphantly says “Stark, meet Pottery and Tin”. “Pottery and Tin meet Stark”. 

There in a beautifully ornate hanging gold cage is a pair of lovebirds with bright green plumage on their bodies and peach feathers around their faces. The lovebirds (Agapornis roseicollis) are happily feeding each other seeds, berries and pieces of fruit. 

All the others gaze at the newly appeared birdcage before returning their eyes to Tony, whose face looks crestfallen. There are times Tony really hates Loki’s quick mind, sharp wit and his `magic` and right now is one of those times. 

Before Tony can monopolise the conversation and turn it back to the `lovebirds` he was actually referring to Wanda moves over to look at the birdcage and marvels at the power of Loki’s magic.  
“They are incredibly beautiful”.

Natasha joins her saying “You know lovebirds mate for life. Feeding each other is a way of reinforcing their bond”.

“I am aware”, Loki adds glancing discreetly at Steve.

“More birds are exactly what this team needs” Sam declares with a broad smile as he returns with the coffee pot.

“They are staying, aren’t they?” he turns towards Loki enquiringly.

“That depends on the Captain” Loki adds “or the team”.

“All in favour of keeping the happy couple” Bucky smirks, winking at Steve, “Raise your hand”.

Steve casts a challenging look in Bucky’s direction causing Bucky to grin even more. 

“Jerk” Steve mouths.

“Punk” Bucky happily beams back. 

Sam, Bucky, Vision, Wanda, Natasha and Steve all raise a hand. 

“Loki?” Steve asks when he sees Loki has not raised his hand.

 

Thor arriving into the dining area asks what the raised hands are for. Wanda happily tells him. He looks in Loki’s direction. “Brother, are they your gift?”

“Yes, Thor, they are from me”.

“Well in that case I concur” Thor smiling widely and nodding in Loki’s direction raises his hand also. “They are a beautiful gift, brother”.

“Thank you, Thor” Loki acknowledges with a slight head bow.

“Loki! What about you?” Steve says quietly and gently nudges his knee with his own under the table.

“As they are a gift from me I did not think it was my place to vote on whether they should stay. If you are asking if I wish for them to stay, then yes is my answer”.

Natasha turns to Tony. “What about you Tony, how do you vote?”

“Yeah, fine they can stay but I nominate gift bearer to look after them. Any squawking and they go to his room, okay!”

“If left to enjoy their own company and partnership they shall behave charmingly but if irritated, teased or upset, well then I cannot say how they will react” Loki says looking directly at Tony.

Not sure if Loki is still talking about the birds or something else Tony decides it might be in his best interests to drop the tease he was about to throw at the two lovebirds he had actually been referring to in the room. `Might be safer not to tease Captain tight ass, when the master of matter manipulation is within earshot`, he thinks. Tony isn’t sure of the extent of Loki’s power but he rather likes his body parts as they currently are.

 

“How was dinner?” Natasha asks grabbing a mug of coffee and taking the seat at the end of the table between Steve and Bucky. 

“Very nice, food was good, really enjoyable” Steve says finishing his coffee and hoping not too many more questions are asked.

Bucky sees the slightly uncomfortable shift in Steve’s posture when Natasha asked about dinner. He makes a mental note to talk to his friend about that later, now is not the time.

“Morning Red”, Bucky says as he hands Natasha a plate of French toast.

“Sorry but the eggs and bacon are gone, thanks to the super soldier and his royal highness’s appetites” Bucky teases.

“Hey” Steve exclaims “You got fed too as did Sam” but he is thankful for the distraction Bucky poses.

“Leave me out of it” Sam replies, rising now that he has finished his coffee. “No offence to the present company but I’m going to find somewhere less intimidating to be”.

“Yes, Natasha, that would refer to your accusatory gaze”, Sam smiles. “If you had been up earlier Loki might have made you breakfast too”.

“My? Accusatory gaze?” Natasha questions raising just one eyebrow.

“That’s the one” everyone else says together.

“Brother, it pains me to have missed the meal you prepared”, Thor sighs.

“No doubt you will survive” Loki adds excusing himself from the table and casually placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder as if for leverage. 

 

With a mischievous twinkle, Loki innocently turns to Steve asking “Was it not Sam who lost the wager earlier and is now due to do the wash up?”

“Nice one, Loki! Thanks for the reminder”, Steve acknowledges giving Loki a winning smile. 

“Judas” Sam squeaks as he’s lifted off the ground by Loki and placed unceremoniously back alongside Steve.

“Ah, but he betrayed with a kiss”, Loki smiles and “I do not wish to betray, simply to remind Steve of your wager”. 

“I would not wish for you to forgo the opportunity of fulfilling your wager, Sam”.

“If you weren’t enjoying this so much I might believe your innocent intent”. Sam huffs.

“Oh, I am innocent in this. I was not party to the wager merely an observer”.

“Of course you were” Thor laughs. 

 

“As Loki has finished his stint as cook this morning I guess it is my turn”. 

“Who else wishes bacon and eggs and French toast?” Thor calls as he heads to the kitchen to cook. 

Natasha, Wanda and Tony all say yes to eggs and bacon. Sam gathers the dishes from the table declaring that he is not doing all the wash up just his, Steve, Loki and Bucky’s dishes as they ate together.

“Spangles, Snape, after we’ve eaten you know we all want details about last night” Tony calls with a snigger “don’t want the specifics to put us off before we eat”.

“What’s there to say?” Steve shrugs rising from his seat, “the restaurant and dinner were trés magnifique, we enjoyed a wonderful bottle of wine and then sex on the beach”.

Tony’s eyes open wide, “He’s kidding right!”

He looks from Steve to Loki, whose face is the picture of pure innocence. 

Bucky grins as he moves to where Steve is now standing and claps Steve on the back.

Natasha looks at Steve trying hard to read his face. She knows there is no point trying to read the God of Mischief. His innocent look is in reality anything but innocent. Before this she believed Steve couldn’t tell a lie, now she is not so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> "Coucou" - "Hey there" informal greeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a happy Valentine's day. Enjoy some more fluff.

Steve quickly takes the opportunity to leave the table before Tony gets a chance to continue his inquisition into the night before.

“I am heading to the media room. Care to join me?” Loki asks as Steve is about to head down the hall.

“I was hoping to do some sketching this morning” Steve says looking out from under his eyelashes, a shy smile on his lips, as he is torn between going to the library or accompanying Loki to the media room.

“If you do not mind the company, I can always read”, Loki suggests.

“Sure. I don’t mind your company, kinda enjoy it actually”. 

“Need to get my sketchbook and art supplies from my room first though”.

“Lead the way”, Loki whispers softly as they head off towards Steve’s room their fingers brushing ever so slightly against each other as they walk.

 

Steve opens the door to his room and invites Loki to step inside. Keeping the door ajar, Steve moves to get his supplies. Loki steps behind the door out of view of the corridor and moves close to Steve. 

Raising an invisible magical barrier that dampens sound and obscures vision he places a hand gently on Steve’s left bicep. Steve looks up from his desk with a smile and into Loki’s eyes. 

“Morning, my dear Captain, I wanted to thank you again for the wonderful company last evening” Loki purrs “I hope you slept well after and had pleasant dreams”.

Steve turns so that he facing Loki. Before he can stop himself his eyes move up and down Loki’s body taking in the toned muscles hidden behind the silk fabric. 

He swallows and moves into a position so he can reach up with his right hand and caress Loki’s cheek with backs of his fingers. 

“You are very welcome, the pleasure was all mine”. 

With a suggestive eyebrow raise and a smile he adds, “Very pleasant dreams in fact, you were in them”.

“Really, and did I enjoy myself or were we both delighting in your dream?” Loki asks as he inclines his head and places the gentlest of kisses behind Steve’s left ear. 

 

The sensation of Loki’s breath on his neck makes Steve’s skin tingle and a shiver run up his spine. He feels Loki’s tongue trace the outline of his ear before stopping to take the lobe into his mouth and nibbling softly on it. Steve catches his breath, unable to answer, and moves his left hand to Loki’s chest to help steady himself. 

Moving slowly along Steve’s jawline with little nips followed by soft kisses Loki, being careful not to leave any marks, continues until his lips meet Steve’s. Placing a tender kiss on Steve’s lips Loki waits for Steve’s reaction.

Steve immediately kisses back, closing his eyes and leaning further into the kiss, relishing the feel of Loki’s lips on his and the closeness of their bodies. More kisses are exchanged and with each kiss both their hearts begin to beat faster and their bodies leaning into each other begin to react. 

A movement or sound in the hallway catches Steve’s attention and he realises the door to his room is still ajar. Reluctantly he pulls away but only enough to raise his eyes to meet Loki’s. 

“The door!” he whispers casting concerned looks in its direction.

“Magic”, Loki answers leaning forward to claim Steve’s lips again. 

When he sees the confused and still slightly concerned look on Steve’s face he adds “I have erected a magical barrier which dampens sounds emanating from here and creates an illusion of you with me standing by your desk looking at your sketchbook.”

“Oh!” Steve smiles “I sometimes forget just how amazing you are”.

“Well, then I shall make it my duty to remind you as often as plausible and definitely no less than once per day” Loki purrs, green eyes twinkling as they gaze at Steve's inviting lips before rising to look into the depths of Steve's blue eyes.

“I’ll remind you in case you forget” Steve says before taking Loki’s bottom lip between his and pulls on it gently. 

 

Loki’s free hand moves around Steve’s waist and pulls his body close. Steve can feel through the soft silk against his thigh Loki’s awakening arousal and a tightening of his own jeans. Opening his mouth slightly Steve runs the tip of his tongue along Loki’s lips and is immediately given entry to Loki’s mouth.

Sucking gently on Steve’s tongue before allowing it explore his mouth Loki hears a quiet moan as Steve cards his fingers through Loki’s dark hair and gently holds his head in place.

As Steve withdraws his tongue Loki seeks out Steve’s mouth once more.

Flicking the tip of his tongue at Steve’s lower lip he hears Thor call out his name.

 

Groaning loudly he drops his head to Steve’s shoulder, “perfect timing as always, brother!”

Steve can’t help but laugh and when Loki gives him a not amused look, he says “what? It figures that it was either your brother or mine that would interrupt us”.

“Such has been my lifetime experience“, Loki sighs.

“As much as I hate to say this, you should probably change and be in your room before Thor comes looking and finds us here like this!” Steve laments, looking down at his and Loki’s now obvious state of arousal.

“Later, in the library? Yes?”

“Yes” Steve says and seals the arrangement with a kiss. 

Loki steps reluctantly back and with a graceful nod disappears.

 

Loki is in his room when Thor gets there. “I was just about to have a shower, Thor. Can this wait?” keeping his back to Thor, Loki greets him as he enters Loki’s room.

“It will not take long but if you would prefer to shower first I can wait” Thor responds.

“The water is already running but we may speak while I shower if you wish” Loki says as he removes his robe and silk pants, completely comfortable in his nudity before Thor but keeps his still visible erection from Thor’s view.

“Very well” Thor moves to sit on the bed while Loki steps into the shower, this time a cold shower.

“Brother, the lovebirds in the dining area earlier, they are a courtship gift for the Captain, are they not?” Thor begins.

“Directly to the point, brother, and no finesse as usual” Loki adds from behind the shower curtain. “Yes, they are”.

“Does the good Captain share your feelings and is he aware of the significance of them?”

“Yes, I believe our feelings are mutual and no, Steve is not aware of the tradition of the gift giving”.

“I am most pleased brother. You have chosen a worthy companion. The Captain is a fine warrior, a kind, honourable man and a shield brother.”

“Why, thank you Thor. Your approval was my first concern!”

“Loki, there is no need to be like that. I was attempting to share in your joy. Mother will be most pleased!”

Rolling his eyes, Loki makes certain he is no longer showing signs of his earlier arousal and steps out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his hips he dries his hair with another towel before smoothing out his curls, this time with magical oil he called forth.

`Thor had always wished to share in his joy but only if it did not detract from his own` Loki thought. 

The old bitterness trying to come to the forefront of his mind but then as he drew the towel over his chest he remembered Steve’s hand resting there, a scarce short moment previous, and refused to allow old demons ruin this day. 

Looking in the mirror he acknowledged that his real moments of happiness had always been shared with Thor.

 

“Forgive me, Thor that was unkind of me.” Loki says turning to face his brother.

“Thank you for your words. I would ask that you not speak of this to others as Steve is a private man and shields his privacy most intensely”.

“As you wish, but may I congratulate my friend Steve?”

“Only if you do so privately and after I have given him fair warning of your intention to do so”.

“Very well”, Thor pulls Loki into a hug before resting their foreheads together. 

“I have seen how your eyes linger when you look at him, brother”. Loki raised his eyebrows and furrowed his brow in an attempt to suggest he didn’t know what Thor was talking about. 

“Others may not have noticed but they do not know you as I do.” Thor laughed gently at Loki’s attempt to dissuade him and the shrug that tried to end the embrace. 

With an exaggerated sigh Loki realised he was going nowhere as Thor held fast.

“Steve is most fortunate to have gained your affection and later maybe your love.” 

Thor pulls back slightly and looks directly into Loki’s eyes so Loki can see his sincerity. “Loki, you will ever be my brother and I wish you both well”.

“Thor, should you say or do anything to jeopardise this for me, you will yet regret calling me brother still” Loki warns. 

“You have my word, brother”.

Thor places a kiss on Loki’s forehead before giving a small bow and leaving Loki to dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky knocks on Steve’s door just as Steve comes out of his bathroom. Glancing down Steve thanks whoever is his guardian angel watching over him that his jeans are no longer showing the signs of his arousal. He's not sure he could take friendly ribbing from his best friend right now.

“You okay, Punk?” Bucky asks standing just inside Steve’s door. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“No reason. You just seemed a little uncomfortable earlier when Nat asked about dinner, is all?

Gesturing to Bucky to step further inside and close the door Steve looked at the ground and scratched the back of his head. Bucky knows that gesture well, having seen it throughout their youth when Steve was trying to figure out what to say and hadn't yet come up with the words.

“You got a few minutes, Buck?” he eventually asks.

“As many as you need. You know I’m with you to the end of the line, Stevie.”

“And me with you!”

“Spit it out, you’re makin’ me nervous” Bucky says giving Steve a little shove as he moves to sit on the bed.

 

Taking a seat alongside him, Steve takes a deep breath. Looking sideways at his best friend Steve suddenly realises that his kisses earlier with Loki were recorded. His heart seems to stop beating for a couple of seconds. Looking up at the ceiling he asks Friday to apply privacy mode to all recordings from the time he returned to his room from breakfast until further notice. “Very well Captain, privacy protocol applied as requested” Friday politely answers. “Thank you” Steve automatically replies.

“Well? You gonna tell me what this is about or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?” Bucky grins trying to put his friend at ease.

Steve turns to face Bucky but focuses on the pattern of the comforter. 

“Buck, you know how back in the day”, he stops before taking a deep breath, “you tried to set me up on double dates which never amounted to anything?”

“Yeah!”.

“And then there was Peggy”, a small tear gathers at the side of Steve’s eye as his mind goes to the first time and the last time he saw Peggy before the ice.

“She was some dame and crazy about you. Never did get your dance though” Bucky softly says as he gives Steve’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Yes, she was” Steve nods. Wiping away the tear before it falls he looks up at his friend. “I never thought I’d meet anyone like her again” Steve smiles, head still bowed.

Bucky can see the concern and anxiety in his friend’s eyes. Taking pity on him he adds. “Times have changed, life has moved on and the world we now live in is not the one we knew in the forties. We are in the 21st century Steve and we have to move on too.”

“I have moved on or at least I’m trying" he sniffs. "That’s not what I’m trying to say, Jerk.”

Bucky laughs, “Could be wrong but it seems to me you're trying to tell me you’ve met someone, someone a whole lot like Peggy”.

“What?” Steve looks up in surprise, “Yes. No, not like Peggy, well maybe..” 

 

Steve suddenly sees the similar qualities shared by Loki and Peggy, their inner strength, dark hair, pale skin, kissable lips, sass.... He smirks to himself, turning a pretty shade of pink at the realisation.

“Yep, you’ve got a type” Bucky smirks, proud that he’d made the connection even before Steve had. “Only this time it’s not a dame but a certain dark haired Asgardian Prince with a quick wit, a stubborn streak, poise and elegance. Right?”

Steve’s mouth is open, as he looks at his friend, in shock. “How did you know?”

“Are you okay with me, liking Loki like that? A man?” he says lowering his eyes to the comforter again.

Laughing at his friend’s nervousness Bucky reached over and squeezes his shoulder again. “It took you long enough to recognise your feelings for him went beyond just friendship. And yeah, I am okay with it. He’s not Peggy but that’s okay too.”

Steve pulls his friend into a grateful hug and starts to breathe easier than he had for a several minutes.

 

“Does everyone know?”

“Doubt it. No one knows you as well as I do. Guess Thor suspects Loki feels the same way about you judging by his smile when you left last night.”

“Oh God, Thor” Steve gulps. “Hadn’t even thought of how he might react. You sure he seemed okay?”

“Can’t be sure he knows for certain but he seemed chilled when you left”.

 

“And”, he hesitates, “the others?”

“Tony is Tony. He wanted to know where Loki’s romantic tastes lie but Thor put him straight that any interest he may have in Loki joining him and Pepper or just him would not be reciprocated”.

Steve’s jaw tightened at the idea that Tony may be interested in Loki and worse still make a move on Loki. “No, no way! Tony is not getting anywhere near Loki” Steve declares.

Bucky laughs out loud “Getting possessive there Stevie?”

Reaching out, Steve shoves Bucky off the bed. Bucky grabs Steve’s arm, pulling him along too and they end up wrestling on the floor for several minutes. Out of breath and giggling like kids Steve rolls onto his back lying beside his friend. At times like this it feels like they never left Brooklyn.

Looking over a little anxiously he asks, “You really don’t think the others suspect?”

“Nope. Don’t think they’d care if they did. Loki is proving himself more with each mission and each day for those who take the time to get to know him. And he is one fine piece of ass”.

Steve smiles a self-congratulatory smile, thinking to himself `that fine piece of ass belongs to his boyfriend. Wow he never thought he’d hear himself say that`. He's proud of how far Loki has come.

 

“What about the public? Not sure America wants their heroes to be anything but straight and with the perfect wife and mother to his 2,4 kids”. Steve closes his eyes and sighs.

“Captain America ain’t all you are Steve. The little guy from Brooklyn, who is and has always been my friend, deserves his chance at happiness and if Loki can make you happy grab it with both hands and don’t let go”.

 

Helping Bucky up Steve pulls him into another hug. “Thank you Bucky” he says earnestly to his friend.

“Now, let me go before a jealous Norse God catches us”, he teases. 

“Buck, how long have you suspected I may like men as well as women”, Steve questions head slightly lowered, as he pulls away.

“Didn’t really! It wasn’t allowed back in the day but you always had a particular look on your face when you watched Cary Grant’s movies and a few others” he says winking.

“The way you look at Loki is how you looked at Peggy so I figured it wasn’t that you necessarily like men that way just someone who is your type, dame or guy”.

“Maybe you’re right. You are definitely not wrong about Loki and Peggy being similar but Loki has this air or presence or something more, I don’t really know what, that Peggy didn’t have” Steve replies, getting lost in the memory of Loki’s kisses from earlier.

 

“So, how was last night or am I not allowed ask?” Bucky teases.

“It was good, real good, Buck” Steve can feel the blush spreading up from his neck, tilts his head with a shy smile. His eyes are sparkling as he continues “his lips are so soft and his hair. Man, those long legs and the length of his fingers and his toned body is….”

“Okay, stop there” Bucky interrupts, “don’t want any more specifics except maybe one!”

Raising a quizzical eyebrow Steve nods “and that one would be?”

“Sex on the beach?”

Steve burst out laughing. “Oh, you will have to ask Loki that one, I am not saying”.

 

Turning serious Steve looks at his friend. “Can we keep this just between us for now. I’d kinda like to get used to the idea of having someone steady before Tony and the others find out”.

“Sure thing Pal, but you know I am going to have to tease you and Loki when it is just us three together. Best friend’s prerogative you know. I have waited over 60 years!!” 

“Jerk!”

“Punk! 

“Better make yourself beautiful, Stevie, you got someone to meet and somewhere to be?” 

Bucky heads for the door before Steve can retaliate with the pillow he just reached for.

“That, I definitely do” Steve replies with a smile and his art supplies in hand following in the direction Bucky just went.

“And I have to have the shovel talk with that someone”, Bucky smirks as he takes off in a run down the hall, narrowly avoiding the artist's pencil which just sailed past his head.

“Bucky! No!” Steve calls after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve arrives at the library with his art supplies under his arm. He stops, leaning his shoulder against the door jamb, he takes in the scene in front of him. Sitting sideways, facing towards the windows, with his legs thrown over the arm of the black leather chair is Loki, reading. He is wearing tailored black pants and a fitted white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way on his forearms. 

Steve can see the morning mist has lifted in the garden and fields which are overlooked by the windows and the breeze is making the trees sway gently. Birds can be seen flying from one tree to the next in a game of chase. The sunshine streaming through the large windows is casting beams of light across Loki's bare feet and giving him an ethereal backdrop and reminding Steve of a scene, from one of those Edwardian dramas Natasha made him watch, of a drawing room in an old stately home with the young Lord reading.

`Not a young Lord but a Prince, maybe even his Prince`, Steve thinks, a smile lighting up his face as he continues to watch Loki. 

He could stand there for hours admiring this particular view and never tire of it.

 

While Steve is certain that Loki knows he is there he hasn’t moved or looked in Steve’s direction, apparently lost in his book.

“My dear Captain, are you going to simply stand there staring or do you intend to enter and sketch at some point?” Loki asks after several minutes. The sultry tones having more of an affect now than Steve could ever have imagined.

Turning without raising his head he looks at Steve from under his eyes. Steve can’t help but blush and this makes Loki smile. His eyes now twinkling, `oh how I love that blush` he thinks.

“No, I am definitely going to sketch” Steve answers trying to get his blush under control, “but not what I intended to sketch”.

“Oh!” Loki is now intrigued and about to straighten in the chair when Steve stops him.

“No, don’t move!” It came out as more of an order than Steve intended.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Steve continues a little unsure. “What I mean is. If it’s okay with you I would like to sketch you just as you are, reading”.

A little surprised by the request, Loki has never been asked by Steve to model for him before. “Why would you want to sketch me reading?”

“If you don’t want to that’s okay” Steve stammers as he doesn’t want to make Loki feel uneasy or that he has to if it’s not something he’d enjoy.

“No, it would be my pleasure. I just don’t know why you would want to?”

“What?” Steve can’t believe Loki doesn’t know how beautiful he looks sitting there reading in the sunlight. Then he remembered Loki’s reaction to Steve being amazed at his magic and he thinks he may understand.

“The image of you sitting there as you are, relaxed reading in the sunlight as it hits your bare toes is incredible, Loki.  
Really beautiful and I would love to try and capture it on paper”.

Steve lowers his head, self-conscious, as he thinks about all the sketches of Loki he has already captured on paper. They were done from memory but this one will allow him to do justice to those long legs, the toned muscles and the sculptured cheekbones.

“Steve?” Loki asks with a raised eyebrow as Steve lowered his head.

“Hmmn!” eyes still lowered.

“Why can you not look at me?”

“I may have a small confession to make but not here, later. Okay?”

While Loki wants to scream “Tell me!” he knows Steve will tell him later, maybe when they are alone with no fear of interruption or being overheard.

“Fine, save your confession for later but be in no doubt I will hear it!” Loki teases with a mischievous smirk, “even if I must resort to physical means to make you talk”.

“Yeah” Steve asks seeing that smirk.

“Oh yes, I have my ways dear Captain! You will succumb!”

“Right”, Steve clears his throat, feeling his blush return again as he wonders just what exactly those ways combined with that smile may entail, and steps further into the library.

“I am yours to do with as you please. Now where would you have me?” Loki purrs. Steve swallows hard and tries to not think of exactly where he really wants Loki.

Seeing Steve’s reaction Loki adds with a laugh, “for the sketch obviously!” causing Steve to blush once more.

`Why am I feeling like a schoolgirl in front of her crush?` Steve wonders, `time to get yourself under control again Rogers`.

“Okay. Right, stay just as you are, only return to your reading. As this is a sketch you don’t need to stay perfectly still. Once I get the outline captured I can add the detail even if you move”.

“I am yours to command” Loki says before returning his attention to the book.

 

Steve gets another leather chair and arranges it and his art supplies before sitting down to capture Loki in just the right light. Music starts to play softly in the background, a selection of big band tunes chosen by Loki as he knows they are among Steve’s favourites followed by light jazz from the 30s and 40s. 

Steve has gotten lost in his art and doesn’t notice Loki watching him from under his eyes, enamoured by the concentration on the artist’s face as he focuses on the sunlit toes and the shadows being cast.

Sometime later Loki asks if he may stretch and it takes a few moments for it to register with Steve that he was asked a question.

“Sure. No problem. I have the main features covered. Just have your face and head to do before I finish the background.”

“May I see it when you are finished?”

“I’m not a professional. This is just something that relaxes me, a hobby as you know. If you promise to be kind….?” Steve rubs the back of his neck nervously, fingers running through his hair leaving it sticking out at odd angles.

Seeing the now nervous artist with adorable mused hair Loki’s heart skips a beat.

“Steve, I have seen some of your other works and while you may not be a professional your talent is such that you could be one. Certainly more skilled than those on Asgard!”

“Well you should wait until it’s finished before you cast judgement!” all the uncertainty showing in Steve’s face.

“Then I will say no more until you show me”, Loki replies with what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

That smile makes all of Steve’s anxiety disappear and he returns to drawing the details of Loki’s face. Each stroke of the pencil he wishes was a fingertip caress of Loki’s skin. He gets lost in the eyes looking directly at him.

“Head down. Back to reading” he commands with a smile.

“Of course, my dear Captain, your wish is my command” Loki whispers before doing as commanded with an impish giggle.

That sounds makes Steve’s heart feel light and he wonders what it is about Loki that just one smile, one gesture, one silly giggle can put him so at ease. Whatever it is he hopes Loki never loses it and if he’s lucky Steve might get to enjoy and benefit from it for a long time to come. `Could I be so lucky?` he asks himself, returning to his sketch once more.

 

Just before lunch Thor joins them in the library. Steve has almost finished his sketch, now focusing on the backdrop through the window. He will add finer detail once the main body of the sketch is complete.

“Begging your pardons if I may impose on your company Brother, Steve?”, Thor asks as he comes to stand alongside Steve’s chair and casting an eye at the sketch being drawn.

“Not imposing Thor, not at all” Steve answers before Loki can claim that he is. Steve can see the pout on Loki’s face at his answer. He can’t help but chuckle which makes Loki pout even more and cast a glare in Thor’s direction.

“How can we help you Thor?” Steve asks looking up at his friend and fellow Avenger.

“I wish to speak privately with you, my friend”, Thor says laying a hand gently on Steve’s shoulder.

“No, Thor” Loki quickly adds and with incredible grace considering the speed of the action he turns to sit properly in his chair, all thoughts of Steve’s sketching suddenly forgotten.

“Brother! I mean no harm to my friend. I merely wish to speak to him in private”.

“I know you and I know what you wish to speak of, Thor. I told you not before I had a chance to speak to Steve and warn him first!”

“Brother, you have had ample opportunity if you wished to warn the good Captain but no warning is necessary I assure you” Thor confirms.

“Subtlety is not one of your many charms, brother and I do not wish your over enthusiastic approach to divert matters to which you are not party” Loki says as he stands.

 

Steve has been looking from one to the other while all this has been going on and while he was not overly concerned about Thor wishing to speak to him at first now he is not so sure. Sitting in his chair he is starting to feel like his pre-serum size as the two Agardians are now standing, not quite over him but close enough. He closes his sketch book and lays it on the side table near him with his pencils and rises to his full height. `That’s better` he thinks, being able to almost look each Asgardian in the eye even if he is still shorter than they are.

“Warn me about what Loki?”, concern written all over his face.

“Has something happened that I should know about?” “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

Turning to face Steve, Loki takes one of his hands and gently says, “Thor is aware of the change in our circumstances”.

“The change in our circumstances?” Steve asks and then feels foolish as he realises what Loki is trying to say without revealing too much. 

“Oh! That change! Okay!” Steve nods in understanding. “Geez!” 

He hadn’t asked Loki if Thor knew about their after dinner stroll or how he felt about Steve and his little brother getting together. And Loki had said nothing before now even though he obviously knew.

Casting a glance at Thor he smiles.

“So Thor you wish to speak to me privately! Sure we can do that. How about coffee in the little bistro at the end of Main Street in half an hour or I can meet you out front in fifteen minutes and take a car?” Steve hoped his voice sounded calmer than his heart at that minute. 

“See you at the bistro in half an hour my friend”, Thor bowed and turning to Loki, “I will see you later, brother”.

“No doubt” Loki answered as Thor left and Steve tugged on his hand drawing his attention back to him.

“Well?”

“Well?” Loki smiled before Steve tilted his head silently telling Loki to continue.

“He is aware that we have feelings which I understand are mutual and he wishes to express his joy”, Loki adds in a very nonchalant manner.

“Okay!”

“Okay?”

“Have I anything to worry about?” Steve asks brow slightly furrowed.

“He may be over dramatic and over bearing and an overly protective oaf at times but he truly wishes me happiness” Loki says as he gently runs his thumb along the furrowed brow easing it back to smoothness. “He has been warned not to say or do anything to jeopardise my happiness!!”

Not quite the level of reassurance Steve was hoping for but Loki would keep Thor away from him if there was any risk to his person. Wouldn’t he? The smirk on Loki’s face tells Steve he was enjoying this too much for there to be any real threat.

“I guess I’ll finish my sketch later then and now go get ready to face your brother”.

“Remember he is not the one whose opinion counts and you are, after all, a Super Soldier” Loki says as he taps Steve’s chest and with a twitch of his finger the air tingles with magic and Loki leans in to place a tender kiss on Steve’s lips. “You’ll be fine; no harm shall come to you. While it took several lessons Thor has learned over the years!”. 

“Off you go now. It is best not to keep him waiting” Loki laughs as he playfully slaps Steve on his bum to send him on his way.

“Later” Steve calls back over his shoulder as he heads to grab his jacket and bike keys.

“Most decidedly later” Loki responds and resumes his seat and his reading. He smiles as he watches a squirrel run up a nearby tree `This morning has been one to savour thus far`.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines of dialogue are lifted from the films and i thank the writers most sincerely for them. I could not hope to come close

Loki is about to start his next chapter when Bucky, Natasha and Sam enter. 

“On your own” Natasha asks?

Purposefully looking around Loki answers with a curl at the side of his lip, “it would appear so unless there is someone hidden beyond my vision”. “Friday, is there is someone else in the library beyond myself and my three visitors?” 

“No, I only detect the four of you” Friday answers in all seriousness.

“Very funny” Natasha says as she reaches out to slap Loki across the back of his head. Before her hand can make contact he catches it. Bringing her hand to his lips he adds “careful Lady Natasha, it would be remiss of me to allow such violence when I am harmlessly sitting here”. 

“Oh you are never harmless or innocent Loki” She laughs “and we all know it”.

“I am offended and your words have wounded me gravely”, he replies as he feigns a stab to the heart.

“Uh-huh! Mister innocent” Sam laughs. “We are heading to the gym and were wondering if you and your bff would care to join us”.

“My bff? Surely you jest if you mean Thor?”

“Nope, not Thor we saw him fly off somewhere earlier” Bucky adds.

“Ah, then you must mean the good Captain but he too has left”.

“Oh! Yeah? Don’t suppose you happen to know where he went?” Bucky asks getting curious as Steve hadn’t said anything to him about heading out.

“I do as it happens” Loki says rising from the chair and stretching his muscles but saying nothing further. 

“And” Natasha prompts.

“And, what?” Loki looks innocently from one to the other. “I have answered the question asked of me”.

“Geez, this is like pulling teeth”, Bucky sasses. “Where did Steve go?”

“Oh, that” Loki replies as if he didn’t understand what had been asked. “He went to the Bistro with Thor”, and before anymore could be said he adds “I must put on some shoes if I am to join you in the gym.” With that Loki gives a little bow and disappears.

“That is so cool”, Sam grins looking at the place where Loki had been standing seconds beforehand. 

“And don’t he know it” Natasha says before leading the others to the gym.

 

Loki is casually leaning against the wall near the floor mats when they arrive, looking for all the world like he has been there for some time. He has changed out of his pants and dress shirt and is now wearing dark jogging pants under a green woven tunic. Even from a distance the intricacy of the Asgardian design can be seen. Sam just shakes his head as they enter.

“Show off”, Bucky mouths.

“Jealous”, Loki quips and both immediately move to take up sparring positions on the mat. Shoes are removed and they spend the next 40 minutes trying to best each other. 

Blows are thrown, blocked and parried. Knees, elbows, feet and any other part of the body which could unbalance their opponent and gain an advantage are all used but no weapons or magic. Any blows, punches or kicks that land cause little damage. Even though they have super human strength neither use their full strength. After all this is a sparring session for fun not training. Had either decided to spar with Sam or Natasha they would have had to use even less strength. 

Alongside, Natasha and Sam entered the boxing ring to brush up on their mixed martial arts techniques. Before long Sam and Natasha are sweating heavily whereas Loki and Bucky are barely breathing hard.

“It is so unfair” Sam laments as he leans on the ropes and takes a breather and a drink of water. 

Leaning in so she can keep her voice low Natasha says into Sam’s ear “I still wouldn’t swap what I have for what they went through”.

“That is so true” Sam agrees, “guess I am actually satisfied with my lot; An Avenger, best friend of Captain America, friends with Black Widow, Hawkeye, Winter Soldier, Hulk; know two Gods personally and a billionaire, a powerful witch, an Android, several scientists and top ranking military personnel. Yeah, not doing so bad”.

Natasha turns to look at him with a quirked eyebrow “Are we friends, I hadn’t noticed” she grins as she gives Sam a friendly shove.

“Oh, that hurts” Sam replies. Looking imploringly in the direction of the sparring duo he says, “Loki, do something, she hurt my feelings”.

“Widow, do not hurt Sam’s feelings. You know Steve will not be pleased if you upset Sam and I will be obliged to inform the good Captain”.

“Hah! Only, if Barnes doesn’t tell him first!” Natasha sasses.

“Hey, leave me out of this Red” Bucky protests. “Friday, make sure you inform Captain Rogers on his return” he says before sticking his tongue out at Natasha.

“Don’t stick that out at me if you aren’t willing to share” she replies with a quirk of her eyebrow. Bucky immediately jumps into the ring and dips Natasha into an old Hollywood screen kiss pose. There is a mischievous glint in his eyes as he holds the pose looking into Natasha’s eyes. 

Laughing, she leans forward and places a gentle chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips. He teasingly touches her lips with the tip of his tongue before returning the kiss and raising her to a standing position once again.

“Time to hit the showers, I think”, Sam says as he looks over at Loki who raises an eyebrow in the direction of Bucky and Natasha. Sam shrugs slightly as he looks back at now standing duo.

As they all head back towards their rooms Bucky gently taps Loki on the arm and asks if he can have a word. “Sure, you are welcome to use my shower if you wish and we can talk after” Loki suggests. 

Natasha and Sam head off and all agree to meet later in the common room for lunch. Bucky and Loki head to his room.

 

As Loki prepares the shower and gets extra towels for Bucky he smiles to himself as he imagines what is to come.

“All yours. I will shower once you have finished” he says bowing slightly in Bucky’s direction. “While you shower I will grab a change of clothes from your room and then we can talk”.

“Thanks”, Bucky answers as he steps into the bathroom.

He is still in the shower when Loki returns. Stepping into the bathroom the fresh clothes are laid on the countertop ready for Bucky.

“You back?” Bucky calls from the shower as he feels a change in the air.

“Yes, I am. Alone, unfortunately for you the Widow did not accompany me”.

“Why did you say that?” Bucky asks a little surprised.

Loki laughs. “Don’t be coy James. I have seen the glances you two exchange when you think no one is looking and the attention you pay to her needs”.

“Speaking of hidden glances” Bucky starts! 

 

“One moment", Loki requests and Bucky can feel that air change again."You have spoken with Steve? Yes?”

“What just happened?”

“I have taken the liberty of adjusting the sound emanating from my rooms. I feel it is best that our conversation not be recorded. Am I mistaken?”

“No. I doubt Steve would like it to be overheard”.

“Very well, you may proceed”

“Really, I may proceed” Bucky laughs. 

“Yes or would you prefer I delve more into your budding romance?”

“No, no as you’ve guessed I am here to speak of yours. Have you heard of the shovel talk Loki?”

“I am not familiar with the phrase but enlighten me, please”

 

Reaching out and grabbing a towel Bucky steps out from the shower with the towel around his hips. Loki gestures to the clothes on the counter as he strips off and takes Bucky’s place in the shower. 

“Feel free to use all and any products you need” Loki says before stepping under the water spray. 

Bucky grabs a second towel and dries his hair. Looking in the mirror he considers getting a haircut.

“You were about to explain the concept of a shovel talk” Loki prompts.

“The `If you hurt him I will break you` talk given as a warning to a romantic partner from a concerned party, usually by family or a close friend” Bucky explains

"Ah, you mean the talk “when a romantic lead's friend or family member delivers a threat of violence (credible or humorous) to the romantic lead's significant other. The threat generally describes what will happen to the significant other if they hurt the romantic lead in any way”. Am I correct?”

“So you are already familiar with the concept” Bucky laughs!

“The concept yes, but the phrase no”, Loki chuckles.

“I may have given one or two over the centuries to Thor’s paramours” Loki smiles as he remembers and his were rarely given in jest. 

The version I am more accustomed to hearing is “If you betray him I will kill you!” and that is usually from Thor’s friends. “Evidently there will be a line!”

“Yeah well you know how I feel about Stevie and you know there is very little I wouldn’t do to anyone who hurts him so I don’t need to give you the shovel talk”.

“It appears you may have done just so” Loki laughs as he steps out of the shower for a third time that day and grabs a towel. “But as I am aware of your feelings for your brother so too are you aware that I do not enter into any relationship let alone a romantic one lightly”.

Bucky nods his head in acknowledgement and steps into the bedroom to allow Loki dry himself. 

 

“I am really doing this ‘cause I told Steve I would and he didn’t want me to say anything” he laughs. “You should have seen his face. He tried to skewer me with an artist’s pencil. It barely missed my head”.

Loki laughs as he imagines not only the shy embarrassed blush on Steve’s face but the projectile flying after Bucky. “No doubt he intended to miss his target. I rather wish I had seen his face. That blush is just so…” Biting back the remainder of his comment Loki dresses.

Loki now dressed and hair once again under control comes out of the bathroom. 

“For the avoidance of doubt be under no illusion, I care deeply for Steve and truly hope that we will be together for a long time. I do not give my heart frivolously or open it up for undue heartache. I am also not foolish enough to think this will be without challenges.”

“We have numerous obstacles to overcome but I hope I can rely on your assistance and support”. Loki states, looking less sure of himself than most are permitted to see but he trusts Bucky.

Stepping forward Bucky give Loki’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Steve has only had one other romantic love in his life and he never got to see where that could go. When I spoke to him I teased him that you remind me of Peggy but he was adamant you were much more.”

Pulling Loki into an embrace Bucky continues, “I will do what I can to help you both. You both deserve happiness and if you can bring that to each other then you have my blessing”.

Loki isn’t quite sure how to respond. He had expected Bucky to be joking and light hearted. His sincerity has knocked him off kilter but he really shouldn’t be surprised. He had never doubted Steve’s attraction once Steve felt comfortable enough to act on it and had hoped his feelings ran deeper but to be compared to Peggy warmed his heart. His anticipated feelings of jealousy never manifested but he was imbued instead.

He returned Bucky’s embrace with promises to do his best to make Steve happy.

 

Breaking apart Bucky looks Loki in the eye. “You are a good man Loki when you want to be and despite your protests to the contrary you have a big heart for those you let inside. You have made Steve smile in a way I hadn’t seen since my return. Hell, just being around you makes him smile”.

Loki can’t help but feel heartened by Bucky’s blessing and in trusting his best friend’s heart to his care.

“You know I will have to kill you if you hurt him” he chuckles as he playfully tries to shove Loki onto the bed.

Loki smiles, holding fast his position and raises an eyebrow “Really, James”?

“Yeah, okay. I had to try”.

Bucky cast Loki a quizzical sideways glance. “One more thing! Sex on the beach? Steve said to ask you. He wasn’t spilling!”

“Oh come now James, you don’t expect a gentleman and a Prince to kiss and tell!” 

“You two really deserve each other, you know that!” Bucky says heading for the hallway.

“Why thank you, James. I believe that may be the nicest thing you have ever said to me” Loki replies in all sincerity and gives Bucky a respectful bow. 

They both head to the kitchen to grab lunch and wonder how Steve’s lunch with Thor is going. 

“I got the easy part” Bucky says as he laughs at what he knows is Steve’s embarrassment at getting the shovel talk from Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definition of Shovel talk given by Bucky is from https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Shovel%20Talk  
> and Loki's definition is taken from https://fanlore.org/wiki/Shovel_talk.


	11. Chapter 11

Thor lands at the corner of Main Street just as Steve pulls up to the kerb on his motorbike. Getting off, he waves at Thor before both head into the little bistro.

The owner of the Bistro is a married woman named Luci, short for Lucille. She smiles warmly at Steve and Thor, when she sees them enter, happy to see the two Avengers. Like so many of the local businesses she is happy by the increase in business that the Avengers’ facility has brought to the area. But moreover Luci enjoys the chats she has with Steve and some of the others when they call in for coffee or lunch or a quick snack. 

Luci was raised on stories of Captain America as her father had fought in World War II. Although he had never actually been introduced to the Captain personally he was familiar with all the stories and had seen all the propaganda films. One of his favourite stories was about the night he was a young army recruit on guard duty in France as the Howling Commandos returned from a mission to destroy a Hydra base. He had received a salute and a thank you from Captain America and a “keep up the good work soldier” as they passed through the gate leading to their base. 

He was now in a nursing home and could scarcely believe it when Luci had told him that Captain America had been in her Bistro. When Luci had, some months later, told Steve about her father he insisted that he come back in uniform and take a picture with her so she could show it to her father. A copy of that picture took pride of place on the wall of the Bistro and had since then been added to with pictures of the other Avengers. 

“What can I get two of my favourite customers?” Luci calls out to them in greeting. “Today’s lunchtime special is meatloaf served with greens and roast potatoes”.

“Good afternoon Luci. That sounds very tempting to me” Steve smiled. “Make mine a large with extras potatoes please, if that’s not a problem, and an orange soda, when you get the chance”.

It had taken quite some time and several threats from Luci not to serve him before Steve dropped ma’am and called Luci by her name. She had chuckled the first time he did so as he was obviously uncomfortable but that eased over time.

“I’ll have the same” Thor adds with a bow before heading to a booth near the back.

“No problem” Luci answers and calls to the Chef for two specials Captain America size with extra potatoes. Steve blushes at the order call and takes a seat opposite Thor. Luci brings over their sodas and cutlery telling them not to be shy and holler for refills when they need them. 

“Thank you, we will” Steve says before Luci heads back to the counter and her next customer.

 

Suddenly feeling a little nervous Steve decides to get the chat with Thor over and done with before their food arrives. “So, you wanted to talk with me Thor”, Steve starts.

“I wished to speak to you about your beckoning courtship with my brother” Thor says. 

Steve almost chokes on the drink of soda he had just taken. `Wow, beckoning courtship`, he wasn’t ready for that one he thinks as he tries to swallow the remainder of the soda.

“Are you alright, Steve? Do you need assistance?”

“No, fine, just swallowed the wrong way”. Wiping his mouth he tells Thor to continue with a nod.

“My friend, I am aware that you have become close to my brother and that he may have confided somewhat in you. What I am not certain about is whether you are aware of how difficult and rare it is for Loki to open his heart to another. For Loki to enter courtship, it is a seldom occurrence. It has been many centuries.” Thor continues.

Steve raises a hand to stop Thor before he can continue. “Thor, I’m not sure I feel comfortable with you speaking of Loki’s past relationships without Loki being here” Steve says hesitantly.

“It is not my intention nor is it my place to disclose any intimate details” Thor states, “I merely wish to advise you of the true import of this courtship lest you think it is merely something fleeting”. 

Steve isn’t sure where to look. He was expecting gentle ribbing from Thor and perhaps being threatened with Mjolnir, but this is something more.

 

“Thor, you do know we have just started going steady, right?”

“I am aware that your courtship has just begun and I do not wish to alarm you or appear to put pressure on you, but my friend for Loki to bestow a courtship gift such as he has is testament to the depth of his feelings.”

`Courtship gift?` Steve is a little lost but thinks he might be better asking Loki about that later.

Before he can say anything Thor continues. “Feelings, which he believes are mutual. If you do not feel similarly, then you must tell him immediately, and not toy with his affections. I will not stand by and see my brother used and mocked for bearing his heart”, Thor adds getting more than a little agitated.

“Easy! Thor that is not what I meant” Steve quickly adds trying to ease the tension which has suddenly developed.

 

A few customers have turned to look in their direction and Steve smiles warmly already regretting his suggestion of the Bistro for this conversation. `Somewhere more private might have been better, like a wide open space devoid of other people! Maybe he should have insisted Loki come along too`.

“I care for Loki. He has become a trusted friend and someone I would never want to hurt in any way. Believe me.” Steve swallows hard trying to move the lump in his throat. 

Now blushing but keeping his head high Steve continues. “I hope we can become more than friends. He is intelligent, attractive, mischievous and funny, a wonderful conversationalist and the way he moves, so graceful, and an incredible fighter to have in my corner and his magic is just wow.”

Thor begins to relax as he sees how Steve’s eyes have lit up when he speaks of Loki and the blush coming to his cheeks tells Thor more than the words Steve is struggling to get out.

With a slight bow Thor adds “Forgive me my friend. I did not intend to accuse you of not caring or to suggest you were dishonest in your feelings. Loki has been hurt by those he trusted most in the past. I do not wish for him to suffer such like again.”

Steve can see the pain and regret in Thor’s eyes as he continues. “I was sometimes blind and have not always been there for him when he was most in need of my assistance. If I could go back and spare him that pain I would.”

“Thor, I know you love Loki and I believe Loki knows that too” Steve adds trying to ease some of Thor’s pain.

Looking up at Steve Thor squares his shoulders, the pain a little less evident in his eyes. “I do not have my brother’s way with words. You are an honourable man Steve Rogers and I trust your intentions towards my brother are honourable too.”

“Well, not completely honourable”, Steve admits with a shy smile and looking out from under his lashes, hoping Thor will get what he means and lighten the mood.

“That is to be expected and hoped for” Thor grins “and you will be most privileged to receive my brother’s dishonourable intentions towards you too. He is a considerate and passionate lover if the stories I have heard are to be believed.”

 

Thor can see the Captain squirm slightly in his seat, so clearly uncomfortable with the topic. The big brother in Thor cannot help but tease further.

Leaning forward and grasping Steve by the shoulder he adds “Loki may have started those stories himself but no doubt you will in time discover the truth or otherwise of them yourself.”

Steve can feel the blush make its way up from his chest to the top of his head. He quickly downs the remainder of his soda and asks a passing waitress for a refill.

Having had his fun he becomes serious once more. “I wish my brother nothing but happiness. This has been sorely lacking in his life for some time and I am pleased that he has chosen you. You are a worthy companion for Loki, and he for you. I believe you have much to teach each other and both will be better for the pairing” Thor concludes just as the food and refills arrive.

“Thank you, Thor” Steve nods, feeling a little overwhelmed by the belief he has in him and more than a little humbled. “I will do my best, I promise”.

“Of course, should you hurt him you will feel my wrath” Thor adds before he puts the first forkful of meatloaf into his mouth. 

Steve can’t be certain if he means it or is teasing but hopes never to find out which. 

“Great” he thinks out loud “I could incur the wrath of not one but two Gods if I mess this up”.

“Two” Thor smirks, “Nay my friend, it will be far worse than that!”

“What?” Steve gulps.

“Our Mother, Queen Frigga, is beautiful and powerful and as adept at magic as Loki. It was our Mother who taught Loki and encouraged his love of magic. On Asgard her powers are second to only Loki." 

Thor laughs, " You have yet to meet our Mother and Loki remains her baby boy” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, leave a comment and or Kudos. It is greatly appreciated. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as I have sharing it with you.  
> A special thank you to Liz and Darren for their inspiration and encouragement.  
> Also thank you to those suggestions in comments which made this part longer than I had expected. (Chapters became longer and split as I added to what was written but not yet published in response to your comments)  
> There will be another part to take the story to where I always intended it to end but that is a WIP.


End file.
